Who Will It Be?
by Shofia
Summary: Her name is Yoshida Kaoru, she is a half, has a bad attitude, and yet no good. But for some reason she get close and closer to Yuuta, Yuuki, Kaname, Chizuru, and Shun. What kind of relationship will be built up?
1. Chapter 1

hello, everyone :D

i've been watched Kimi to Boku season 1 and 2 some months ago and now i interested to make the fanfict because i love all the characters from Kimi to Boku... well, especially Yuuki-kun! he's so cool :3

okay, so this is my fanfict, I hope you can enjoy it! i will be very happy if you can leave a review x3

and thanks for reading! :) also sorry if there's some miskates :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Her name is Yoshida Kaoru. She is 15 years old, born on 21 December. She raised in a well family. Her father's name is Yoshida Kento, 47 years old, and now is working overseas. He is married with a well Britain woman 22 years ago, her name is Jane (her Japanese name is Naomi), now living in Japan after the death of her father-in-law.

Yoshida Kaoru is an only child. Spending her life doing nothing special because she really good at nothing. Unlike her parents, she does not behave well. She is dishonest, has a bad attitude, and always complaining about how boring her life is.  
And starting this April, she will become a high school student.

**. . .**

"hey, hey! It's that girl i'm talking about!" Tachibana Chizuru yelling as he pointing his finger to Kaoru.  
Notice that, Kaoru feels so pissed and about to running away.  
"hey." Chizuru grabbed her hand. "that hair..."  
"huh?"  
"are you also a half?"  
"uh, yeah..."  
"awesome! Me too! Are you a first year? Who is the Japanese? And who is the-"  
"what are you talking about?"  
"eh? Ah yes. My name is Tachibana Chizuru, second year. I am also a half. You can just call me Chizuru, and this is Shun-chan, Kanamec-"  
"you are so noisy. Why are you so excited? Because i am also a half? So what? So you and i can tell each other's similarity? And are you perhaps think we can be friend just because we both are a half?" she spill it too much, "i'm out."

Chizuru is a little bit shocked. He blinked as he watch Kaoru walking away. Once. Twice.

"what is that girl problem?" he finally get back his voice.

"she just hates you, Chizuru-kun."  
"Yukki, can you at least not saying that so clearly? It hurts you know!"  
"but you are the one who asking~"  
"and yet i do not want to hear the answer from you. How about you, Yuutan? What do you think?"  
"i am the same as Yuuki-kun."  
"eehh? Whaat? Um, ah, you, Kanamecchi?"  
"she probably just really really really hates you. Hates you the most."  
"y- you are so cold! Shun-chan, what about you?" he sure is put some hopes at Shun.  
"w- well. Chizuru-kun is a really nice person. A- and... And very friendly too! It is a good thing of course. But i think... She does not like it. I- i mean, some people are just different. And maybe she is the kind of girl that will, um, gets confused so easily if someone she doesn't know suddenly become so friendly to her... I think."  
"wow, Shun, that's a quite explanation," praise Yuuki, "but Chizuru-kun is stupid, he probably does not understand."  
"hey, what's with that!"  
"mm, i'm agree with Yuuki-kun."  
"no, Yuutan you too?!"  
"mmm, mmm," Kaname nodding, "summary, she just really hates you, Chizuru."  
"what?! Oh, come on!"

**. . .**

"okay, then! We'll have a sleepover at Kanamecchi's house again this weekend!"  
"hey who said i permitting?! No, no, do not come to my house ever again!"  
"eh? Why~? I thought you were having fun!"  
"what? No way!"  
"ah, should we rent some dvds, Yuuta?"  
"hmm i guess it is a great idea."  
"okay! We will watch dvds! Do not think that you will be able to sleep, Kanamecchi! We will be up all night~!"  
"hey! Don't decide things on your own!"

"oh, look, Chizuru-kun! It is that girl from that time after the opening ceremony!" Shun pointed Kaoru. She is eating her bento by herself.  
"tch, that girl is not cute. I won't say 'hi' to her ever again."  
"it looks like she eating by herself. Why don't we invite her to join us?"  
"Shun-chan don't you dare! It is her fault that she does not have friend! It's been a month! A month! Yet she still not make any friends? Well, no wonder~"  
"low your voice, idiot!"  
"don't call me idiot!- hey where is my omelet?! It's gone!"  
"oh, you're going to eat that? Sorry i already ate it," Yuuki apologized but he seems not feel guilty at all.  
"how could you do that! Give me back my omelet! Give me back my omelet!"  
Shun smiled and offered his omelet to Chizuru.  
"yay~~! Thanks, Shun-chan!"

They are so loud, aren't they?

"hey, you over there! Can you be a little more quite?! You are ruining the good atmospher!" Kaoru yells at them, not feeling like to eat her bento again.  
"what?! Just because you can't eat with your friends it doesn't mean you can blame us for having so much fun together, right?"  
"i- who blame you, anyway?!"

Kaoru stands up and quickly get in the building. The wind is so cold, anyway. She hates it, it is better inside.  
And so what if she can't eat lunch with her friends? Who cares if she doesn't have any friends? Friend is not such a big thing! You can still life without them!  
Yes, yes it is true...  
So why? ...  
She thinks that way, so why is she crying now?

"hey. Are you okay?" Yuuta asked.  
Kaoru surprised. She quickly wipe her tears and walking down the stairs saying, "i'm fine! Just some dust. What do you want?!"  
"nothing..."

Kaoru stops in the middle of the stairs, her vision is distracted by her tears that is about to come.

"i can hear you out, if you do not mind."  
"d- don't pretend to be nice, senpai! I am fine."  
Yuuta come closer to Kaoru, he patted her head.  
"it is fine, do not cry. You can eat with us tomorrow if you want."  
"i can't!"  
"you can."  
"no, i can't! Are you idiot? Your blonde friend hates me!"  
"don't you hate him too?"  
"w- well, um, yeah. Eh, um, not really... I guess."

Yuuta doesn't answer for a while. He just standing there patting Kaoru's head for about a minute until she stop crying.  
"just come tomorrow if you want." That's what he said before shut the door.

_should i go tomorrow?_

**_. . ._**

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"sigh. in the end, i can't run to them..."  
Kaoru pull out a coin from her pocket and choose an oolong tea from the vending machine.

"oh, you are that girl."

_is that yesterday's senpai who pretend to be nice to me?! But he is a little different. Ummm..._

Yuuki shows his coin, Kaoru moves a little bit while she thinking so hard.

"you are not going to eat with us? Yuuta said that he invited you yesterday."

_oh. He is not. he is the twin..._

"no. I'm not interested. I prefer a nice and quite lunch."  
"hmm is that so? That is too bad."  
"y- yeah... I guess?"  
"by the way, are you just buying oolong tea?"  
"mm. What is with that?"  
"no, i just thought that only Kaname who will buy an oolong tea. So you are also a wealthy child." He nodding.  
"what...?"  
He not responded.

"i want to go back to the rooftop. Want to come along?"  
"ah, um, n- not really... I- i already said that i want to eat alone, right?!"  
"well, okay, see you."

He walking away. Kaoru looks down, she actually wants to come along. Just if Yuuki persuade her a little bit more...

"but i think you should go." suddenly Yuuki goes back and grab Kaoru's hand.  
"I want to show everyone that you are buy oolong tea just like Kaname."

That was unexpected from Yuuki, wasn't it? Why is he doing that much just because she buy oolong tea like Kaname does?

"is buying an oolong tea a big deal?"  
"mm."  
"are you for real?! You are so stupid!"  
Yuuki is not answering until they make it to the rooftop. Kaoru either, does not say a thing nor try to let go of her hand. She actually just want to go there.

. . .

Seeing Yuuki back with Kaoru, Chizuru absolutely does not like it. So he starts to explode in the first sight he finds Kaoru.

"Yuuki, who's that thing you brought?!"  
"h- hey! What do you think i am?!" Kaoru feels insecure. Ah... Now she thinks it is better not to come anyway? She feels so embarassed.  
"how come you find this kind of thing?!"  
"h- hey-!"  
"we bump into each other at the vending machine," said Yuuki with the same straight face as always, "and look, she bought oolong tea from the vending machine. Look Kaname, look!"  
Kaoru finds it funny seeing Yuuki is all excited with his straight face. "hahaha!"

"wow, you actually can laugh!" said Chizuru, enchanted.  
"what's with that?! Don't you think it's funny how he makes buying an oolong tea from a vending machine such a big deal?!"  
"no, actually. I think it is stupid. We must be spending our money smartly! Not like some wealthy child," Chizuru steal a glance at Kaname.

"wh- what-?" Kaname just about to punch Chizuru.  
"s- so you mean i am stupid, eh? If it really weird to buy an oolong tea from a vending machine there's no way they sold it there!"

Suddenly Kaname's eyes get brighter, it is sparkling!  
"thank god you bring a normal person, Yuuki!" Kaname grab Kaoru's hand, "now, sit down! Here's next to me. I can't stand these peope! Let's have a normal talk!"  
Kaoru shocked. She is embarassed, disgusted, and yet pleasant.  
"h- hentai!" She pull back her hand.  
"what?! Yuuki what is wrong with this thing?!"  
"h- hey!"  
Chizuru laughs, "good one- eh, what is your name?"  
"Yoshida Kaoru."  
"good one, Kaoru-chan! How about you join our sleepover this weekend? It is at Kanamecchi's house."  
"eh? I absolutely won't come! And don't call me Kaoru, it bothers me just to sounds so familiar with you!"  
"wow, you sure is not cute-!"  
"now, now, Yoshida-san, let's sit and eat your lunch here first," said Shun trying to stop the fight altought he finds it to be a very friendly atmosphere. It seems like they already know each other for forever!

"hmm. You sure is think logically, i bet you are a honor student," praise Kaname after some conversations.  
"no. Actually i always ranked last in my year since middle school."  
"wow. Chizuru-kun, look, she ranked the last but i think she is greater than you," said Yuuki.  
"wh- what?! Why is everybody bullying me when Kaoru-chan is around?!"  
"you are just really really suck, senpai. You are a nice target."  
"that's not a thing you should said to your senpai!"  
"th- that's right, Yoshida-san! Maybe you should be a little bit nice to everyone," Shun gives her advice.  
"that's right! That's right! All girls these days is nothing but junks! I prefer you, Shun-chan! Marry me, Shun-chan!"  
"wow, boys lover."  
"Yuuki, you shouldn't watch this," Yuuta close Yuuki's eyes with his hands.

"what is this silly situation?" Kaoru disgusted.  
"well it is a usual thing for me. But i am glad that you are here today."  
"hey, if it bothers you, why can't you just leave them?"  
"no clue." Kaname looks up the sky, "what about you? After all this, will you come again tomorrow?"  
Kaoru looks up the sky as well. She wonder... This guys are stupid, but she knows that she having fun this lunch break.

"w- well, i can't leave you being the one who's normal, after all. I- I'll come!"  
"hahaha, thanks then."

He smiled.

***CHAPER 2 END***

**Thanks for reading, everyone^^ sorry if this wasnt good enough, i am lacked of idea. i dont even have a clue how is this story will go-v please do review **


End file.
